Letters to Rosemarie
by I-make-you-LOL
Summary: Rose has been asked to be the advice columnist for the new school newsletter. Soon she begins to get some letters from someone who wants advice about a crush... on her! But is there more to this story than the letters...?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm writing a lot of stories at once but I'm trialling stories and if they don't get mnay reviews then I'll stop posting them. :)  
Please tell me what you think. This is set in Shadow Kiss, but Mason didn't die, Dimitri's still alive and Mia is a friend.  
I don't own Vampire Academy, that would be Richelle Mead.  
Sorry, this is short. But like I said, it's only a trial chapter. Normally my chapters are short though and with this one, I thought that if I made it longer I would start going on about things that didn't matter. So... I stopped it. ;)  
Okay, Now to the story...**

* * *

**Rose**

So, my punishment for bashing up Jesse in front of EVERYONE was that I had to get involved with the new school newletter that would be published every week. Doesn't sound too bad, huh? That would be where you're wrong. You see, they'd asked me to write an advice column. Me, giving advice to others, while I was having so many troubles! _I_ should've been the one getting the advice. But, it was this or cleaning out the church storage room every week for the next two months! I had begged to be able to write anonymously and they accepted, Lucky for me. A story would be sent around that I was sorting out papers for Kirova when I would really be going to her office to write my column. Not even Lissa was allowed to know.

I sighed, as I sat in Kirova's office, sorting through the pile of letters that had already flooded in.

_To Advice Chick,  
I think my boyfriend is cheating on me. He's hanging out with this other girl and gave her a card yesterday! Should I break up with him?  
Angry at Cupid_

I shook my head, staring at the letter. This was stupid! Maybe, her boyfriend had a good friend that happened to be a girl. I scribbled out a reply and handed it to Kirova.  
"I hardly think that is appropriate language, Rosemarie," she began, "If you're not willing to take this seriously, there are a lot of old files that need sorting in the storage room..."  
"I am being serious!" I snapped, "This girl is the most stuck up bi..."  
"Rose!" Kirova yelled. I cringed.  
"I'm sorry Kirova, but..."  
"You'll address me as Headmistress Kirova."  
"Yeah, whatever. The thing is, Headmistress, these people wouldn't know problems if they came up and kicked them in the face! I mean, look at this one. _'My Mathematics teacher gave me some really hard homework that I can't do. Do you know the answer to a2+5xy squared?_' I'm an advice columnist not a mathematician!" I told her.  
"Well, You'll just have to search through all these letters until you find one you think is worthy," Kirova then walked out of her office, leaving me with a pile of stupid letters.

That storage room was looking better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter... obviously.  
Thanks for the reviews and sorry that my chapters aren't very long, I just stop them where I see fit. Maybe, I can make it up to you by writing short chapters but put in lots of them?  
**

* * *

**Christian**

I think Lissa might be cheating on me, with Aaron. She's been spending lots of time with him and even gave him a card! A love letter, no doubt. So, I decided to write a letter to the new advice columnist from the school newsletter. The columnist is anonymous and calls herself 'Advice Chick'. I made myself out to be a girl so that whoever this person was would never guess it was me. Ingenious, right?  
I decided that, just incase the Advice Chick didn't reply, I would ask Rose for her advice. I mean, she's Lissa's best friend and all, if anything was going on between Lissa and Aaron, Rose would know about it.

"What are you doing here?" Rose demanded when I walked into her dorm.  
"Hey Rose. Good to see you too," I smiled. She was hunched over a bunch of papers, "Homework, huh? I didn't think you were the type."  
"Yeah... Homework," she said, shoving the papers into a drawer, "Now, again. What are you doing here?"  
"I want to sit and have a heart-to-heart chat about relationships."  
"Seriously."  
"I'm serious."  
"Do you think Lissa's cheating on you... Again?" she asked, with a smirk.  
"No," I answered. She raised her eyebrows at me.  
"She was with Aaron! She even gave him a card! They were together once, maybe she's grown tired of me and she's gone back to..."  
"She is NOT back with Aaron!" Rose interrupted, "When are you going to get this into your head. SHE LOVES YOU! End of story."  
"But the card -"  
"It was his birthday two days ago, idiot."  
"Oh... That makes sense."  
"You bet it does. Now get over yourself and go find Lissa. I'm busy," Rose explained as she took the papers, one by one, out of the drawer.  
"Um, Rose."  
'Why are you still here?"  
"Thanks," I said and left the room, shutting the door behind me.  
"It was him," I heard her say faintly and then, I swear, I heard her...laugh.

* * *

**Lissa**

"I've got a copy of the school newsletter!" I cried as I sat in the library with Mia, Mason, Eddie, Christian and Rose.  
"Really, let's see!" Christian snatched the newsletter out of my hands and flipped through the pages.  
"Ah, here it is. The advice column," Christian said.  
"Are you gonna read it?" Mason asked, impatiently.  
"Yeah! I've been waiting to read this all week!" Mia exclaimed.  
"_Dear Advice Chick. Exams are coming up and I'm really worried. I can't sleep! Could you please tell me how I can distract myself from this up-coming hell? From Not-a-Nerd," _Christian recited.  
Eddie blushed, "That's mine."  
I laughed lightly, "Eddie exams are in two months. I'd wouldn't say that's something to worry about."  
"Lissa, Shut up. I want to hear the answer," Mia snapped.  
"_Dear Not-a-Nerd. Number One, Calm down. Exams aren't for another two months. Just lay back and enjoy yourself until the teachers make you enter the last legal form of slavery in this century. Number Two, Try hosting a party and inviting all your friends to help clear your mind. Just don't make it too loud or Kirova will kill me for suggesting it. _And here she has drawn a smiley face,"Christian explained, "_Number Three, Study! I know that must sound boring, believe me, but if you want to get ANY sleep for the next two months I'd suggest you prepare."  
"_She's really good," Rose said, with a smile on her face.  
"Tell me about it," Mia sighed, "I'd ask for her advice any day. Did that help you Eddie?"  
"Yep!"  
"Can I read it?" I asked.  
"Knock yourself out," Christian said, handing the newsletter to me.

_Dear Advice Chick,  
I have a Culinary Science Test next week and I have no idea what to cook! Help! I've never failed in my life.  
From Wants-To-Pass_

_Dear Wants-To-Pass,  
I have one word for you. Chocolate. It's a crowd pleaser! Chocolate cake, Chocolate muffins, Chocolate Ice-cream! You name it! You'll see that A+ on your report card before you can say "Advice Chick knows it all!" If you don't get top marks then there must be something seriosuly wrong with that teacher's taste-buds.  
From Advice Chick.  
PS: No offense if you are one of the 9.9999999 % of people who don't like chocolate._

I smiled. She was good. I glance over the newsletter to see Mason flirting with Rose. She was smiling and batting her eyelashes at him. I spy a couple.  
"So, Rose. Are you busy Friday night?" Mason asked.  
"Yeah, Dimitri's working me to a pulp," Rose laughed, "What are you doing?"  
"Um, Getting together with some friends," Mason said awkwardly.  
"Well," Rose said, absentmindedly, "I hope you have more fun than me."  
Was she blind?  
Then an idea struck me!  
I asked to be excused, walked to my dorm and got out a pen and a pad of paper.

_Dear Advice Chick,  
I have a HUGE crush on this girl, but she doesn't even notice me. I ask her out indirectly and she, often, blows me off! I desperately need your advice!  
From In-Need-Of-A-Hug_

I put down my pen and re-read my letter. I hoped Mason wouldn't mind me writing on his behalf. I sealed the letter in an envelope and walked to Headmistress Kirova's office.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked.  
"Come in," said a voice. I walked into Headmistress Kirova's office and handed her the letter.  
"Are you in need of some advice Princess?" she asked.  
"Nah, It's from my friend. He was a bit too embarassed to come up here himself so I decided to give him a hand."  
"Well, I'll make sure Advice Chick gets this," Kirova smiled and then she shooed me out of her office.

Gosh, I love being a match-maker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. ;) I just needed a break from fanfiction.  
Please review, it what makes the world go 'round. (Well, not really, but you get my drift)  
So *dramatic drum roll* Here it is! Chapter 3.  
Review and tell me a letter that I could include in my story and I will try and include it, I will also post your fanfiction user name underneath it. :)**

* * *

**Rose**

_Dear Advice Chick,  
__So there's this...guy that i like. He might be a bit older than me, say...6 or 7 years older? Ahh yeah, umm...any advice?  
From Marandarb_

I took one look at this letter and threw it straight in the trash can. It was rubbish, no pun intended.  
The first newsletter had been published and my friends, oblivious to the fact that I was Advice Chick, had loved it. In fact, everyone loved my column! I had A LOT to live up to. Now, all I had to do was find a decent letter!

_Dear Advice Chick,  
I feel totally left out. All my friends have abandoned me and are hanging out with the "in crowd". How do you think I can get involved. I am terrible at talking to people! Help!  
From I'm-So-Lonely_

_Dear I'm-So-Lonely  
I've had to think hard about your situation, because I've never had to deal with that kind of thing before. :) If they were real friends they wouldn't have left you for popularity. My advice, just be yourself! It worked for me! Just go up and talk to your "friends" and if they ignore you... well, **try** not to punch them in the face and find yourself some cooler friends. They're weren't worth you anyway. All the best!  
From Advice Chick_

One down, Three to go. I searched through my pile of letters reading each one aloud to myself, when I found one that I was DEFINATELY including in my column.

_Dear Advice Chick,  
__I have a HUGE crush on this girl, but she doesn't even notice me. I ask her out indirectly and she, often, blows me off! I desperately need your advice!  
From In-Need-Of-A-Hug_

_Dear In-Need-Of-A-Hug  
Simple Solution. Ask her out! If she flirts with you and you get along then she's sure to say yes. ;) As long as she's around the same age as you (you're not crushing on a teacher are you?) then you should be fine. Just build up the courage. Good Luck Hot Stuff!  
From Advice Chick._

I felt wonderful after writing that. Rosemarie Hathaway, making the world a better place for love.

* * *

******Mia**

I knew Rose was the Advice Chick from the first time I read the article. I mean, seriously, you'd have to be blind not to see it! No offense to, like, the whole school or anything.  
Lissa had the second newsletter laid out across a table in Lissa and Rose's dorm. We were going to meet Christian, Mason and Eddie at the door to the guy's dormitories to go for a walk around the school grounds but Lissa insisted that we read Advice Chick's column before we left.  
Now that I knew it was Rose, I was, suddenly, not as interested in the column anymore. I could get her advice anytime! Lissa began to read the articles aloud while I browsed their wardrobes.  
"Oh my God! It's in here! Rose, Mia, listen! _Dear Advice Chick. I have a huge crush on this girl, but she doesn't even notice me. I ask her out indirectly and she, often, blows me off! I desperately need your advice! From In-Need-Of-A-Hug"_ Lissa recited.  
"That's cute," I smiled.  
"I know. Some guys are so sweet," Lissa said.  
"Not the article. This dress! Could I wear it?" I asked, pulling it out of Rose's wardrobe.  
"Won't it be a bit big for you?" Rose asked, walking towards me.  
"Guys! Back to the article! Does any of this sound familiar?"  
"Hang on a sec, Liss. we'll get back to the article later," Rose said, "I could tie a ribbon around the back of it, to make it tighter. And you could wear a pair of Lissa's leggings to take emphasis off it's length..."  
"Rose!" Lissa snapped, "I think Mason wrote this about you!"  
Rose looked away from the dress and blushed.  
"We're just friends-"  
"-Are you blind? He has an enormous crush on you, and you don't even know it! Did you know he tried to ask you out last week, in the library?"  
"He did?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah, and you said Guardian Belikov was working you to a pulp. That wouldn't really be very reassuring, " Lissa answered.  
"Well, Rose. Don't you want to hear the answer?" I asked.  
"Umm..."  
"Of course she does!" Lissa interrupted and shoved the newsletter into Rose's arms, "Read it. Now Mia, I have a pair of white leggings if you want to wear them."  
"Do you have black? It would go better with my skin tone."  
"Yep. Come with me."

* * *

**Rose**  
Mia knows that I'm Advice Chick. I don't know how, but she does. I could tell by the way she looked at me when we were in Lissa's dorm. It's strange when other people can read you better than your best friend.  
We were getting ready to go out for a walk with the boys when Lissa shoved the advice column in my face and forced me to read my own advice. 'Great,' I had thought, 'Now Mason is going to ask me out and stuff up everything I have, or don't have, with Dimitri, all because of my own stupid advice!' Mia had interrupted my thoughts by admiring my dark blue mini dress. I had only worn it once and Dimitri had told me I didn't look good in blue. I never wore it again. In fact, it had been sitting in my wardrobe for a while now...  
"Mia, I have a pair of white leggings if you want to wear them, " Lissa had said.  
"Do you have black? It would go better with my skin tone."  
"Yep. Come with me." Lissa and Mia disappeared into the bathroom and left me to my own thoughts.  
What if Mason asked me out while we were on our walk? What if Dimitri found out? What if, What if, What if.  
"It looks gorgeous!" Lissa cried, pulling Mia out of the bathroom. And it did. The dress fell perctly on her curves and complimented her eyes and skin in ways that the dress hadn't on me. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders and she looked like she was about to go out on a date, rather than a walk.  
"You and Eddie would make a good couple," I suggested.  
"Where did that come from?" she asked, with a grin on her face.  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know," I answered.  
"Well, If I'm going to be dressed up, it only makes sense that you two are dressed up too," Mia smiled and she began to search through out wardrobes.  
"Rose, what about this?" Mia asked. She was holding up the dress that I had worn on the night Lissa had disappeared, and the night that Dimitri and I had fallen victim to Victor's lust charm.  
"I'd forgotten I even had that dress," I lied.  
"It's too dressy. we're going for a walk for God's sake. This is better," Lissa said, taking out a red dress that wsn't as showy as the other one.  
"With a belt," Mia suggested throwing a black belt with a silver buckle in Lissa's direction.  
"Put it on," Lissa told me, shoving the outfit in my arms.  
"Shoes?" I asked.  
"Boots. They'll be by the door when you get out," Mia said, "Now go!"  
I walked into the bathroom and put on the dress and the belt. It didn't actually look that bad. The dress wasn't short, it reached my knees, and the belt hung low at my hips.  
When I walked out, Lissa had on a white dress with gold sequins on the straps. Her hair had been pulled into a messy bun and she looked, beautiful.  
"Christian is going to love this," I joked, gesturing to her outfit.  
"And Mason is going to love all this," she replied, gesturing to mine. Inside I was secretly hoping that we'd run into Dimitri.  
"Come on girls. Let's show them boys!" Mia laughed and we all walked towards the guys dormitories. Ready for our... walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter... Da da da dum!  
Don't forget to review, and send in advice letters via review or PM. :) Advice Chick will be happy to answer your questions. :)  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

* * *

******Mason**

There they were. And may I say that Rose looked stunning, as always. With Mia and Lissa by her side, Rose walked towards us and high fived me.  
"Come on, Mase. Let's go."  
"Where are we going?" Christian asked, after kissing Lissa.  
"Who cares," Rose laughed, "As long as we get a break from homework, I'm good."  
I grabbed her hand, "Me too."  
She shook me off politely and walked toward Lissa, whispering something to her. Lissa nodded and linked her arm in hers.  
And... we walked.

"Guardian Belikov," I said politely as we walked passed him towards our dorms. We had, had our walk and I was ready to have a rest in bed. He must've been looking for Rose to take her to her next training session.  
"Dimitri," Rose said, startled, "Whatare you doing here?"  
"Looking for you," he stated simply.  
"Well, here I am," she smiled, gesturing to her body. He didn't seem to notice her joke flirting.  
"Come on, your late."  
"Sorry guys. Duty calls," she laughed and hugged Lissa and Mia goodbye, they didn't know how lucky they were.  
"Seeya," she cried over her shoulder, then she turned the corner and disappeared.

"Mason?" Eddie asked, after we had dropped the girls, and Christian, off at their dorms.  
"Yeah."  
"I know you're upset about Rose blowing you off and all, but, Advice Chick has written her next article and there is a letter that may help you."  
"I don't think a stupid article could make me feel any better."  
"But it's like it was written by you, Mase..."  
"Fine, whatever. Show it to me."  
"At the dorm," Eddie smiled.  
We walked to our dorm and sat on my bed. Eddie pulled out the newsletter and shoved it into my hands.  
"Read it."

_Dear Advice Chick,  
__I have a HUGE crush on this girl, but she doesn't even notice me. I ask her out indirectly and she, often, blows me off! I desperately need your advice!  
From In-Need-Of-A-Hug_

_Dear In-Need-Of-A-Hug  
Simple Solution. Ask her out! If she flirts with you and you get along then she's sure to say yes. ;) As long as she's around the same age as you (you're not crushing on a teacher are you?) then you should be fine. Just build up the courage. Good Luck Hot Stuff!  
From Advice Chick._

"You're right, Eddie. This guy knows exactly how I feel. I should take the advice."  
"Mase, the School Dance is in three weeks. Ask her to that!" Eddie suggested.  
'I don't know. She probably already has a date..."  
"Excuses, excuses," Eddie sighed.  
"Okay! I'll do it!"  
"That's my man. Ask her tomorrow, after 1st Period."  
"Okay. But, what if she says no?" I asked.  
"Mason, why on Earth would she say no?"

* * *

**Dimitri**

"Hey, Comrade," Rose smiled, after I had taken her away from her friends for "training".  
"Hello, Roza," I whispered to her, pecking her on the lips.  
"I didn't know we had training today," she smiled.  
"We don't. I just wanted to see you."  
"Aw, that's so sweet. But, I, kind of, have stuff I have to do."  
"Homework can wait," I said, confused. She didn't normally turn me down for homework.  
"This, can't..."  
My smiled faded. Why didn't she want to see me?  
"What have you done now, Roza?" I asked.  
"What? I haven't done anything!"  
"I don't believe you."  
"I'm still being punished for bashing Jesse, writing lines for Kirova, remember?"  
"Oh yeah..." I had forgotten about that.  
"She has worked it around all our training sessions, she'll think I'm trying to avoid it."  
"Well, you better go," I told her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss. After what semmed like a very short time, she pulled away.  
"I've got to go," she whispered.  
"Yes... you do," I agreed.  
"I'll miss you," she smiled.  
"Me too."  
And then she walked away.

I sat in my room with the radio playing Taylor Swift. It was a secret obsession of mine.  
"It's a love story, baby, just say yes," I sang softly, whilst flicking through one of my Western novels.  
The song finished and I turned off the radio, placing my book on my bed side table.  
I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote out a carefully thought letter to 'Advice Chick'.

_Dear Advice Chick,  
There's this girl... Okay, she's more than just a girl. She's the love of my life, and she's younger than me! I'm a senior and she's a sophomore, but I don't want to let her go. If anyone found out we'd be in trouble and my reputation would drop. I can't break up with her, but I don't know what to do! She also gets in trouble a lot and I have to deal with it! I'm so confused.  
Wish-She-Were-Here_

Then I sealed it in an envelope and took it up to Kirova. I couldn't believe I had sunk so low! Writing in an advice letter to some teenage girl. This better work.

* * *

**So... What did you think? I had been asked to send in a letter from Dimka. Did I do a good job? Please tell me in a review.  
****BTW, Who is your favourite singer/band? I like Taylor Swift. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone!  
I'm back with the next chapter of Letters to Rosemarie. By the way, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update.  
Please review. Oh, and don't forget to ask for advice (real or fake) from 'Advice Chick' via review or PM. :)**

* * *

**Rose**

I walked to Kirova's office with a huge grin on my face. Today, I would be writing answers to all my 'Advice Chick' letters. It was something I looked forward to.  
"Hello?" I asked, as I, slowly, pushed open the old door.  
"Rose?" Kirova asked, "Ah, Rose. Just the person I wanted to see."  
I looked at her questioningly, "What?"  
"I recently discovered that most people are reading the school newsletter just to read your column."  
"Well, you can't hide talent…"  
"Exactly what I was thinking. Rose, how would you like to have another column? One where you can write whatever you want, and not just answer advice letters. We'll say it is The Advice Chick's column, who gives more than advice," Kirova suggested.  
"Sounds great! Except, let me come up with the name. We don't have to say it's Advice Chick. I'll have the whole page written up and decorated by Saturday… _If_ you give me access to the computer room _whenever I want_ for the next week."  
"Okay, now I have all your letters here to look through," she passed me a bag filled to the brim with letters, "You can sit in that chair in the corner instead of at my desk today, I have work to do."  
"Whatever," I said.  
I sat on the chair and began to sort through my letters.

_Dear Advice Chick,  
I told my best friend that I had a crush on her ex-boyfriend and now our friendship has fallen to pieces! Help! She's the best friend I've ever had and I don't want to lose her over some stupid boy!  
Thanks in advance,  
So-Not-Worth-This_

_Dear So-Not-Worth-This  
Talk to your BFF and work things out. If she's really your BFF she'll forgive you (and if she doesn't then you can go get that guy) ;). Tell her that he'll never come between you and that you will put your feelings behind you if it means you get to stay friends. Maybe, if you're lucky, she'll let you date him. :)  
From Advice Chick_

There were so many good letters it was hard to pick a few to actually go in the column. There was one from a boy who's grades were slipping and one from an actual teacher, asking how to get the kids to pay attention to him. I decided that I had to include the one from the teacher. Then I came across a beautiful letter written by a guy who, obviously, had an enormous crush on a girl.

_Dear Advice Chick,  
There's this girl... Okay, she's more than just a girl. She's the love of my life, and she's younger than me! I'm a senior and she's a sophomore, but I don't want to let her go. If anyone found out we'd be in trouble and my reputation would drop. I can't break up with her, but I don't know what to do! She also gets in trouble a lot and I have to deal with it! I'm so confused.  
Wish-She-Were-Here_

It seemed so innocent until I read '_She also gets in trouble a lot and I have to deal with it!'. _I read the letter over and over and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Dimitri had written this, I was sure of it. I reached for my pen and wrote out my most thoughtful reply.

_Dear Wish-She-Were-Here,  
Sounds like she's your soul mate. ;) If she's this special to you, do NOT let her go. Hold her when she's sad and always make sure she's feeling okay. If you can't stop thinking about her, instead of reading a Western novel or listening to music to distract you from her, go find her and tell her how you feel! You won't regret it.  
Yours Truly,  
Advice Chick_

I thought it was a bit risky to include the Western novels in there but it would be worth it when he read it.  
I laughed out loud and Kirova gave me a death stare. I shrugged and continued reading letters.

I was going to make sure I was with Dimitri when he read the column for the first time.

**Dimitri**

It was early in the morning when I banged on the door to Roza's dorm. She was late for training and trust me, she's never late.  
"Who is it?" she asked groggily, as if she had just woken up.  
"Rose Hathaway, if you're not out here, dressed and ready to train, in fifteen minutes you are so…"  
"Patience is a virtue, comrade," she said, swinging open the door and letting me in. She was dressed in her pyjamas and her hair was all over the place.  
"Where's Lissa?" I asked, looking around at her room.  
"With Christian, duh?"  
"What's this?" I asked, picking up the newsletter from her desk.  
"As if you don't know what that is. It's the school newsletter."  
I flipped through the pages until I made it to the advice column, hoping that my letter had been included.  
And there it was! In large, bold writing was my letter.  
"Hey, would you mind reading out the advice column to me?" Roza asked. I froze, what if she realised that the 'senior' was actually me.  
"Dimitri?"  
"Sure," I answered.  
"Dear Advice Chick. I am a teacher in the elementary school area and am furious at how misbehaved the students in my class are. I know you're only a kid, but do you have any advice for me? From, They-Called-Me-Bald."  
Rose laughed and I felt a shiver run up my spine. She really was beautiful.  
"What's the answer?" she asked, anxiously.  
"Dear They-Call-Me-Bald. Loosen up. They are obviously misbehaving because they're bored. Do something exciting. For example, for science instead of lecturing them take them for a nature walk, when they can talk as much as they like. Just chill and be less boring and, maybe, they'll give in to you. From, Advice Chick. PS: You might want to think about buying a toupee."  
"What else is there?"  
I hesitated before reading out my letter. What if she laughed at me? But, I was anxious to read the answer…  
"Dear Advice Chick. There's this girl... Okay, she's more than just a girl. She's the love of my life, and she's younger than me! I'm a senior and she's a sophomore, but I don't want to let her go. If anyone found out we'd be in trouble and my reputation would drop. I can't break up with her, but I don't know what to do! She also gets in trouble a lot and I have to deal with it! I'm so confused.  
Wish-She-Were-Here."  
"Aww, that's so sweet. Read the answer!" Rose cried. I breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't realise it was me. I would've been so embarrassed.  
"Dear Wish-She-Were-Here. Sounds like she's your soul mate. If she's this special to you, do NOT let her go. Hold her when she's sad and always make sure she's feeling okay. If you can't stop thinking about her, instead of reading a Western novel or… Rose? Are you 'Advice Chick'?" I asked. No one else would've made a reference to a Western novel.  
"Okay, you caught me," she smiled, with her hands raised palms facing me as a sign of surrender.  
I laughed and hugged her, "I love you," I whispered.  
"Right back at ya," she laughed.  
Let's just say, we were _slightly_ late for training.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and I am SO SORRY for the wait! I've decided to change the plot of this story a bit. I hope you enjoy it. =)  
I've also changed the settings so that now anonymous readers can review.  
Please R&R  
I'll try and make the next chapter longer.**

* * *

**Lissa**

"Rose! Dimitri!" I couldn't believe my eyes. Rose was… Dimitri was…  
"Lissa," Rose tore her mouth away from Dimitri's and ran towards me.  
"What are you doing?" I cried. I couldn't get that picture out of my head, with Dimitri and Rose.  
"I didn't want you to find out this way!"  
"How did you want me to find out then? Huh?" I snapped.  
"Princess…"  
"Don't talk to me Belikov!"  
Dimitri climbed off the training mat and walked towards me, "I love her."  
"Yeah, I could see that," I sneered, "And I bet Kirova would be interested in it too."  
"Lissa, please," Rose begged. I couldn't look her in the eyes.  
"Princess. We love each other, what would you want Rose to do if you were in her position?" he reasoned.  
That hit a nerve, "Oh, please. As if I'd be making out with _you_!" I didn't mean to sound so hateful but I was so shocked! And I couldn't believe Rose didn't tell me.  
"How can I put this? If Christian was a teacher and you loved him and kept him from Rose what would you want her to do if she were in your position?" He explained.  
I would want her to forgive me and keep it a secret. I would want her to talk about it with me and organise a double date. But, there was no way I was saying that out loud.  
"I'd want her to keep it a secret," I began. Dimitri had a look of triumph on his face and, for some reason, that really pissed me off, "But, I'd never be irresponsible enough to love a teacher, and neither would Christian! Admire from afar, sure, but never get _intimate _with him!" I shot Rose devil-eyes.  
That was a mistake. I saw the hurt in her eyes, the hurt that I had caused, and I felt so horrible.  
"Lissa?"  
I wasn't going to look at her again, I said that to myself over and over.  
"What?" I snapped. I was doing a lot of snapping at people.  
"Please."  
_Why, Rose? Why did you do this to me?_ I asked her in my mind, making sure my eyes still stayed harsh and angry.  
"Because this would've happened," she said aloud.  
"What?" Dimitri asked, questioningly, "What did you just say to her with the bond?"  
"None of your business!" I cried.  
"Roza is my business," he answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Rose shook him off.  
"Roza?" I asked, with a sneer, "He even has a nickname for you."  
_How long has this been going on? When did this start? Why didn't you tell me?_ I shot many mental questions at her with my mind whilst staring angrily at Dimitri.  
"You said that you disapproved of guardians leaving their Moroi for other Dhampirs. And here you are, doing it yourself!"  
Dimitri looked at her and she shrugged.  
"LOOK AT ME!" I yelled. I hadn't meant to sound so mean and nasty but I just couldn't believe what I had seen.  
"I haven't left my Moroi for Dimitri. Lissa, you are still my Moroi."  
"You haven't left me, that's true, but, now, it's going to be the other way 'round. Goodbye, Rose."  
I turned my back on them and went to the door.  
I decided to ask her one more time. _Why, Rose? Why?_  
"Lissa, I'm sorry," she called.  
"Whatever, it's not like your word is something I can count on," Whoa, that was harsh.  
"Princess, you disgust me!" Dimitri yelled.  
"Dimitri, please, don't," I heard Rose whisper to him.  
"She has hurt you, badly, Roza…"  
"_I _have hurt _her_!" I cried, "Well, that's an interesting way to look at it! Don't mind me, just continue sucking face. Pretend I was never here," And with that I stormed out of the room with tear stains on my face

* * *

**Christian**

"Eddie, Mia? Have you seen Lissa?" I asked. She couldn't be found anywhere and I really needed to see her.  
"No. Have you seen Mason?" Eddie asked.  
"No, I haven't. You don't think they're hooking up, do you?" I asked, suddenly very paranoid.  
"Jeesh, You worry too much, Have you _seen_ the way he looks at Rose?" Eddie assured me.  
"Sorry, something has just happened and I really need to see her!"  
"She's probably with Rose…"  
"Rose is at training."  
"Maybe she's there."  
"Maybe, I'll go look. Thanks, Eddie."  
"Don't mention it."  
I continued down the hall towards where Rose and Dimitri normally train.  
"Pretend I was never here!" I heard Lissa yell, then I heard a door slam.  
"Lissa?" I asked, running towards her voice.  
"Christian? Is that you?" she asked.  
I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. She buried her face into my shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I.. I don't think I should tell you."  
"Come on, Liss. You can tell me anything."  
"Not this. Sorry, it's not that I don't trust you, I just… I can't."  
"Okay. Whatever happened in there is going to seem like nothing compared to what I have to tell you, and believe me, you really don't want to know what I just found."  
"What?"  
"A letter. From…"  
"From?"  
"It's signed V.D"  
She instantly paled.  
"V.D?"  
"Come here, I'll show you."  
We sat down on the nearest bench and I pulled the letter out of my pocket.  
"It was in your room. And before you ask, I was in your room because I was looking for Rose. I, um, had a question for her."  
"Yeah, well, she's _pretty busy_ with training and all," she said bitterly.  
"Forget about her. Look at this."  
I passed her the note and her face grew even paler.  
"No," she whispered.  
She passed it back and I re-read it.

_Dear Vasilisa,  
I have been keeping a close eye on you and I want to let you know that I have what you desire most. All you have to do is go to the gates of the school at dawn this Wednesday. If you don't you will face the consequences.  
Just so you know, you will not be meeting me but you will meet one of my many employees. I have them everywhere, and they're all watching you. Never forget that. Natalie didn't die in vain.  
From  
__**V.D**_

"What do I desire most?" Lissa thought, aloud.  
"Don't believe him. He's just trying to trick you into showing up. Someone will probably be there to kidnap you and take you to him."  
"He's in prison."  
"Probably not for long. He's smart, he'll get out." I realised what I had actually said after I had said it. Lissa's face had turned another shade of white.  
"Lissa…"  
"No, you're right, Christian. And if he's going to get out I want to know how to fight."  
"F-fight?" I asked. Lissa wouldn't even hurt a fly.  
"Yes! Fight! Do you have a problem with that?"  
"Uh…"  
"Fine, I don't care what you think. I'm going to learn how to fight. No matter what!" she stormed off down the hall and left me sitting there with the note in my hand.  
I had to find Rose and tell her. We had to stop Lissa!

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry that it's short. I'll try and make the next one longer.  
AND I'll try and get it out quicker.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. And, sorry for making Lissa sound like a b****. In my head, Lissa is a really nice person and I REALLY don't think she's like that, but she just found out that Rose was sneaking around with her mentor and Lissa's guardian, who is older than her. She was a little upset. I hope y'all don't mind that I made her sound like that.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, although I don't think it's my best. =)**

* * *

**Lissa**

Okay, so maybe I overreacted about the whole "Rose, Dimitri" thing, but, my best friend had kept the biggest secret in the world from me!  
While I was sitting in my room, thinking about the stupid note from Victor and whether or not I was going to go meet one of his spies on Wednesday, I wished I hadn't been so harsh on Rose. I had been a bitch and I'd made my best friend cry.  
_Rose, I'm so sorry._  
I told her through the bond; it really did suck how this bond was only one-way.  
I heard a knock on my door and I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
"Lissa? Please unlock the door," Rose pleaded.  
I considered yelling something really mean to her, but instead I opened the door and let her sit on my bed.  
"What?"  
"Liss, I'm really sorry. I didn't want you to find out about us like that. I'm not choosing him over you, you'll always be my best friend."  
"I wasn't worried about you choosing him over me," I lied.  
"Come on, Liss. We have a bond, remember."  
I slid my back along the wall, curled into a ball and started to cry, "Do you love him, Rose?"  
"Is that a trick question?" she asked, walking towards me and wrapping her arm around my shoulders.  
"I'm serious, do you love him? And I mean, love him. Like Christian and me."  
"More. If that's possible."  
"Then," I sighed, "You should be with him."  
"Really?"  
"You never got all pissed off about me being with Christian."  
"Not in public, anyway."  
"Go find him."  
"Wait, Liss. You've got something else on your mind. What is it?"  
"I've got plenty of things on my mind." I thought aloud.  
"Well, I'm going to sit and listen to them all. Then, I'll go find Dimitri and tell him you've given us your _blessing_," she laughed.  
"It's not like your getting married… Rose?"  
"I've only just turned 18, _of course_ I'm not getting married… Yet."  
I sighed.  
"Now, what's on your mind."  
"Are you gonna tell Mason?"  
"Tell him what?"  
"About you and Dimitri."  
"Oh…" her smile faded and turned into a frown, "I don't know."  
"It's just that he, like, _really_ likes you."  
"I know. I guess, I should tell him."  
"But, are you going to?"  
"Most likely, not."  
"Do you want me to?"  
"No!" she cried, "I mean, I think he should hear it from me."  
"I guess you're right…"  
"Now, for the third time. What else is on your mind?"  
"Christian showed me this letter."  
"And?"  
"It was signed V.D."  
"V.D? As in, Victor Dashkov?"  
"I'm guessing so."  
"Well, that's just fantastic!"  
"Exactly what I was thinking."  
"What did it say?"  
"It said he had something that I desired most."  
"What else?"  
"I can't remember. Go find Christian, he has the note."  
"Okay… After Dimitri."  
"Fine, go get him. Could you please bring him here? I have to apologise."  
"Of course."  
"So, now there are no secrets between us?" I asked, as she headed for the door.  
Rose bit her lip and fiddled with her skirt pocket.  
"Rose?"  
"Okay, so there's one! It's only a little, tiny secret."  
"You don't have to tell me."  
"You'll laugh."  
"I already said that you don't have to tell me."  
"But you want me to."  
"Well, yeah, now that you've brought up a secret I, kind of, want to know."  
"I swear, you'll laugh at me."  
"I promise you, I won't."  
"Okay, you know that new Advice column?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm Advice Chick."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"How did I not see this? Who else would tell a teacher to go buy a toupee?"  
"Um, considering which teacher it is, probably everyone."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"So, you don't think it's funny that _I'm _giving people advice?"  
"Nup, in fact, I think you're the best at giving advice."  
"Thanks, Liss. So, we're cool?"  
"We're cool."  
"Awesome! I'll be right back with my Russian hottie."  
"Just, keep it to yourself, please," I laughed.  
"Whatever!" she called, as she walked down the hall way to get her "Russian hottie".

* * *

**Dimitri**

"I have to go see her!" Rose cried, after Lissa had slammed the door.  
"Roza, give her time to calm down."  
"But…"  
"Roza. Do you really think she wants to see you right now?"  
"Yes! I can feel it through the bond!"  
"Just give her time. Wait, until she 's in her room, then go talk to her."  
"Okay."  
"And I know a way to pass the time," I said, flirtatiously.  
She kissed me softly and then stepped back, "Hold your horses, Comrade. We'll get back to that later. For now, can you just, give me a little space?"  
"Of course, Roza."  
I walked to my reading corner of the training room and picked up my Western novel while Rose sat down and started to think. Her long hair was draped over her shoulders like a wedding veil and I smiled at the thought of her as my wife. The moment soon passed as I remembered what she was walking off to do. She was going to her Moroi, and I would never be able to take Vasilisa's place.  
I continued reading my book and imagined how much simpler life would've been if I had been a cowboy. Rose would've been my wife, who would've laughed at my outfit. I mean, I couldn't imagine me, wearing boots, and a cowboy hat, let alone the full cow boy get-up! She would've held me tight and we wouldn't have had to worry about anything except each other.  
"Hey, Comrade! Lissa wants to see ya!" Rose smiled, I figured her and Lissa must've made up.  
"Why?"  
"To say sorry. She has given us her _blessing_," Rose laughed.  
I scoffed, "Her blessing?"  
"I asked her to! It was my idea. I wanted it to seem a little more… formal."  
"It's not like we're getting married, Roza," My heart leapt at the thought.  
"Not yet, Comrade," she silenced any other words I was about to say with a long kiss.  
"Now, let's get moving. Lissa is waiting for us."  
"I love it when you're happy, Roza."  
"I'll always be happy when I'm with you."  
"You'll always be happy when you're with me _and_ Vasilisa," I corrected her.  
"Then let's get a move on, if you want to see me happy," she teased.  
"Whatever you say."

**

* * *

**

Christian

If Rose and Lissa had, had a fight then they were over it now. I walked into her dorm to see Rose, Dimitri and Lissa all sitting on the bed, happily.  
"May I join you?"  
"Of course, Christian. Rose and Dimitri have something to tell you."  
"We do?" Rose asked.  
"I think he should know."  
"I should know what?" I interrupted, sitting next to Lissa and holding her hand in mine.  
"That Roza and I are together now."  
"Belikov?" I asked Rose. I couldn't believe this.  
"Uh-huh. And we're going to convince Kirova to let them go public, and that Dimitri can stay as my guardian."  
"But, that'll never work!"  
"Why not?"  
"They won't let two guardians who are together guard the same Moroi," I argued. _What if one of them protects the other instead of Lissa? _I mentally added.  
"Christian is right, princess."  
"Hey, Dimitri. Call me Lissa."  
"Okay, Christian is right, Lissa."  
Lissa sighed in defeat, "I know."  
"I don't mind guardian another Moroi," Dimitri offered.  
"But then Lissa won't have the best protection," I received a glare from Rose, "I mean, the second-best protection."  
"Christian. You can't get in the way of true love."  
"Whatever. As long as Lissa is protected, I'm happy."  
"We better go see Kirova then. And I've got to get a good night's sleep so I can get a copy of the school newsletter bright and early tomorrow morning. I love reading the advice column. Has anyone here sent in a letter?"  
"I have."  
Lissa raised her brows at me, "What did you ask, Christian?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"I have too. The reply helped me figure out who the 'Advice Chick' was."  
"Who is it?" I asked, eagerly.  
"Me," Rose smiled, "Lissa's not cheating on you with Aaron, Christian."  
"I just remembered, I have an important, um… meeting right now! Gotta go."  
"With who?" Rose asked, as I shut the door.  
Rose and Lissa started giggling together and I couldn't help but smiling. At least they had made up. And as a bonus, Lissa seemed to have forgotten all about learning how to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry. It's short, again. I hope you like it though! =D  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I hope you like where I'm going with this story.  
If you want to vote on which story I should work really hard to finish, please visit my profile and place your vote. Whichever story gets the most votes will be updated as much as possible.  
Thankyou and ENJOY! =)**

* * *

**Rose**

I couldn't believe it! Dimitri had asked me on a date! An honest-to-God date!

We would be going to this Mexican restaurant about an hour from the Academy on Friday… In two days! Dimitri had organised it with Kirova with a lot of help from Alberta. As far as Kirova knows, Dimitri is taking me out for some practical, out-of-school guardian training!

After asking me, Dimitri offered for Christian and Lissa to come as well. It was the best thing I could've hoped for – a double date!

"Sure," I had said, with the biggest grin on my face, "I'll go ask her now!"

And with that I had left his room and set off for Lissa's dorm to deliver the good news.

"Lissa?" I asked, smacking my fist against the door, "I've got some great news!"

…Silence.

"Lissa?" I asked, feeling slightly worried now, "Are you there?"

… More Silence.

I grabbed the door handle and thrust it open to find Lissa's dorm empty and completely clean. And I mean clean! Clean even for Lissa!

If I had not have known better, I would've thought that this was an un-occupied dorm… But I did know better, right?

That was when I saw a red envelope sticking out from under her pillow.

Curious, I walked over to her bed and snatched the envelope from under the pillow. In black ink, mine and Christian's name was scrawled across the front.

I muttered various curses under my breath as I tore open the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Rose and/or Christian. Or who-ever else may be reading this.  
I know I shouldn't do this, but a little voice inside of me is telling me I should. And I'm listening to that little voice.  
I want you, Rose and Christian, to know the truth of why I'm leaving. But, if anyone asks, please tell them that I've set off to learn more about my spirit powers. I'm begging you.  
Christian… You have probably guessed why I'm leaving and are probably shaking with rage. I'm so sorry. Please bring yourself to forgive me. I was just so curious. But, I'm not fighting. That's for sure. I'll leave the fighting stuff to Rose.  
Rose… I guess I should get explaining. I briefly mentioned the note from VD to you but you were so eager to find D (I guess I shouldn't write his name in here, just in case this falls into the wrong hands) that I didn't tell you more. Don't take this the wrong way; I'm not blaming that on you, that's just the reason why I didn't give you more information.  
Anyway, you know that the note said that VD had what I desired most… Well, at first, I didn't believe it for a second. I wanted to fight! That scared Christian half to death! No offense Christian. But after a dream - about my parents and Andre – I decided to go. I woke up really early – the note said to meet one of his employees at the Academy gates at dawn – and packed a backpack full of necessities… Except you two, of course.  
Please, excuse the messy writing. I'm in a bit of a rush.  
And, Rose, please don't use the bond. I need to do something on my own, for once.  
Love,  
Lissa. Xxx_

I had received many letters this year, but this was by-far the worst!

Feeling furious with myself, I shoved the letter in my pocket and stormed out the door.

Where was Christian when you needed him?

**Christian**

"Christian? Christian!" Rose called to me, sprinting towards me at full speed.

"What? I was just heading up to Lissa's dorm…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she snapped, with a glare.

"Is this about that crush Mason had on you? Because that should've been obvious…"

"No, you idiot! Lissa's missing!"

I swallowed hard, balling my hands into fists. She wouldn't have…

"Read this."

Rose shoved a crumpled up letter into my hands and I began to read, growing more furious as I reached the end.

"What does she mean when she says she had a dream about Andre and her parents? Rose! You don't think she…"

"She thinks Victor will be able to bring them back."

I cussed, biting my lip to restrain myself from punching something, "We need to tell Kirova."

"No! Didn't you read the letter? She doesn't want us to tell anyone!"

"But –"

"She must have a reason for wanting us to keep quiet."

"Then who _should_ we tell?"

"Nobody."

"Not even –"

"Not even Dimitri," she interrupted, running her hands through her dark hair, "This is something we have to do ourselves."

"What about Mia, Mason and Eddie? They'd be able to help us find her."

"I don't know. We could use Mason and Eddie's strength but I'm not sure what Mia would bring to the table."

"Her affinity is water."

"Exactly."

"But, you never know when water might come in handy!" I argued, but I knew her mind was set.

"Eddie will tell her, you know. Then she'd come," I explained.

"Then we won't tell Eddie. The less people that know the better."

"Okay. Then where's Mason?"

We pondered for a moment then both came to the same conclusion, "The library!"

**Mason**

Stupid essays.

I mean, honestly, when am I going to use the knowledge of St. Vlad's past when I'm out kicking Strigoi butt?

But, still. I would never become a guardian if I failed at school.

"Mason," Rose's voice stopped my mind babble and made my heart leap into my throat instead.

"Rose," I smiled, but that smile soon disappeared after noticing the serious look on her face.

"And I'm Christian!" Christian snapped, sarcastically, "Now can we get on with it?"

"Jeez, Christian, what's up with you?"

"Lissa's missing," Rose stated.

"Do you want to say that any louder?" Christian scolded, then he turned to me, "It's a long story, but, long story short, she's disappeared and we have no idea where she is."

"All we know," Rose added, "Is that she's off with one of Victor Dashkov's employees or something. We want your help… But we don't need it."

I sat there, mouth open, "You're kidding."

They didn't need to say anything for me to realise that Lissa really was missing.

"But –"

"Are you gonna help us or not?"

"Anything to get out of homework," I joked.

"This is serious," Christian snapped, obviously not very happy that his girlfriend was gone.

"Okay, Count me in. Now, Eddie and Mia are probably up in Eddie's dorm…"

"We're not planning on telling them."

"Why not?" I argued.

"This is top-secret. We're breaking out of school! The less people involved the better."

"So you don't care about me?" I asked, faking offense.

"We weren't going to leave you," Rose winked, flirtatiously, and that was all it took for me to want to join them.

"Okay! What's the plan?"

Rose smiled, apparently satisfied, and turned to Christian, "We hadn't gotten that far yet…"

"If you managed to get out of this school once, then you can do it again!" I said, optimistically, to Rose, "Right?"

Rose shrugged, "I don't have Lissa this time."

Christian glanced at her and Rose nodded.

"What?" I demanded. But, I had figured out what they were planning.

Compulsion.

* * *

**Please R&R! I accept anon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello.  
Sorry I took so long. I hope this is worth it. =) Thankyou for all the reviews and for the people that voted in my poll on my profile. =) You're all the BEST!  
Enjoy and please R&R. I want to know if I did alright on this one. =)**

* * *

**Rose**

"Christian," I whispered, as we snuck across the lawn with Mason in tow, "Do you think your compulsion will be – er – strong enough?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm no Lissa."

"I'm just thinking about what happened on our way to Spokane…"

The guards had soon come to their senses after Christian used his compulsion on them. Luckily we hadn't gotten in much trouble because Mason, Eddie and Mia's bus hadn't arrived yet.

The problem with this, though, was that if the compulsion wore off… We'd be in trouble.

"Rose, chill. I got this."

"Um, guys," Mason began, "What about Adrian?"

Adrian! Of course! With everything that had been going on – and the fact that he hadn't been flirting with me every hour of the day – I had forgotten that he was still here.

"Christian?"

"We can't waste any more time!" he moaned, it was obvious that he was desperate to get Lissa back, "she could be hurt!"

"Rose would know, wouldn't she?" Mason asked.

I started chewing on my fingers, "I don't know."

"But you can check on her, right?" Christian asked, he seemed fairly happy with this conclusion.

"I guess…"

I concentrated hard on Lissa. I thought about things that we'd done in the past, I thought about where she might be now and I thought about what Victor might've done to her.

Pretty soon, I was in

* * *

"No! How'd you get out?" she cried, tugging at the ropes that tied her hands behind her back.

"I have my ways," Victor smiled, revealing his fangs.

"Well," Lissa began, swallowing her fear, "Will you give me what I desire?"

Victor cocked his head to the side, contemplating that idea, "I would… if I knew what that was."

"Andre! And my parents! Can you bring them back?"

He laughed evilly, "You're the one that brings dead things back. Not me. If I could bring the dead back then Natalie would be here."

The way he casually talked about his daughter's death made Lissa cringe.

"Then what _can_ you give me?"

He smiled, with a knowing glint in his eye, "It's not what _I_ can give _you_…"

Oh crap. I knew where this was going.

"It's what _you_ can give _me_."

Lissa shuddered, "N-not healing you again?"

But his facial expression said more than words ever could.

"No…"

He smirked, "Yes. Untie her!"

Someone grabbed her hands and fiddled with the ropes until Lissa could bring her hands around to the front of her…and prepare for a punch.

_No Liss! _I cried. Stupid one-way bond.

Victor blocked her punch easily and casually shoved her hand away, "Don't fight me, Vasilisa. You can't win."

Lissa sighed and dropped her hands to her sides, "Okay," she whimpered.

"You won't fight me will you?" he asked, trying a play at compulsion. As if he would be able to compel _Lissa!_

"You can't compel me," she stated, "But you're right. I won't fight you."

"Good."

_Fight back with compulsion! _I urged. She'd win against him if it came down to mental strength.

He clutched her hands and squeezed them, tight, "Go ahead."

I felt Lissa concentrate on the magic whilst she thought of happy things. Me, Christian, her family.

I couldn't watch this!

* * *

"Rose?" Christian asked, "Where is she?"

I blinked twice and focused on my surroundings, "Victor has her! She's healing him!"

"We have to go! Forget Adrian!"

"Why would you want to forget me? Although – it seems – like you have been forgetting me…" Adrian appeared out of nowhere and casually strolled towards us, "You suck at being sneaky."

"Will you help us?" Mason asked.

Adrian thought about it and then smiled, "Super compulsion?"

"You got it."

"I'm in!"

"Can we go then?" Christian sighed, impatiently.

Mason smiled at Christian's impatience.

We snuck along to the gates and a guardian standing there glared at us.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I glanced at Adrian.

"You're going to let us out," he stated, without a shake in his voice.

"What?"

"You're going t let us out. And then you'll forget that you ever saw us tonight."

I saw the guardian's eyes glaze over. At that moment, he would've done whatever Adrian told him to.

"Okay."

The guardian spun around and swung open the gates.

"Okay, Adrian. We'll see you later."

"Like hell you will! I'm going with you!"

"Adrian…"

"That was so cool!" Mason cried, "I've never seen compulsion like _that_!"

The only person he'd seen do compulsion was Mia and, no offense to her, she wasn't the best at it.

"Let's go."

Christian was the first out the gate and the rest of us followed suit.

"So, where are we going?" Adrian asked.

"Um…"

"You don't know. Do you?"

I searched the bond for _some _idea of where she could be.

"I know!"

**Dimitri**

"She didn't come to practice. She didn't show up to class. Where is she?" I demanded, as I stood in Ellen Kirova's office, giving her a death stare.

Rose had to be missing. She had seemed fine yesterday and even if she was sick, she would've come to our training! Wouldn't she?

"Guardian Belikov, that doesn't mean she's missing. We'll go up to her room and see if she's okay but you need to _calm down_."

How could I calm down? My Roza was missing!

"What about Vasilisa? Did she go to her first class today?"

Ellen fidgeted, uncomfortably.

"She didn't, did she?"

"No."

"What about Christian?"

"He didn't either."

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming, "Who else missed their first class?"

"Mason Ashford and Jesse Zeklos both missed their first class today."

Jesse Zeklos… He was that kid that I had pulled off Rose and snapped at. She wouldn't have taken _him_ with her. But Mason Ashford, that name sounded familiar.

"They're gone. I know it!"

"Dimitri. How would they have gotten out?"

I racked my brain, trying to think of a way they could've escaped, "Compulsion!"

"They wouldn't…"

"That's how Rose and Lissa escaped in the first place."

Ellen sighed, "We'll investigate it, okay. For now, just go to your room and relax. I'm sure it's just a… coincidence."

"Thank you Ellen."

I stood up and left her office, almost overflowing with rage. But I had to stay in control.

Where would Rose go?

More importantly, where would she go without consulting me?


End file.
